


Café

by a306969940



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a306969940/pseuds/a306969940
Summary: Lofter @LOOKINglass走得太快，走得太远也是没有办法到达老皮埃尔开的面包店的。就像你总不能坐着波音737去上学一样。没有意义的闲聊组成的故事。—————————————-不用引号的原因主要是想要表现出轻声细语的感觉，不想引人注目。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	Café

今天不算什么特殊的日子，甚至也不是周末。唯一能让人记忆起的，就是回升的过于热烈的气温。她穿的马球大衣上的驼毛散发出温暖的气味，下面是一件同样为黑色的西装，接着是背心，衬衫，把她瘦弱的身躯层层包裹，似乎是要人感受到坚强，但看起来更像是她扛着这身行头，走路时略微驼背，她大步流星，像觅食的狼，像张开翅膀冲来的蝴蝶。今天下午似乎尤为干燥，她的每个脚步都在还没随着换季换下去的化纤地毯上落下灰黄的脚印。于是她刚一落座就翘起腿，张开纤细的手指，往裤腿上的灰尘拍去。外面真热。她说。在服务生和地毯协同作用下，他悄无声息地靠近我们，轻声细语地询问我们需要什么。我翻开菜单的第一页，习惯性地先去关注数字的部分，事实上看似名目繁多的咖啡，它们对于我来说尝起来都是一个味道，这种道理就好像你无论娶一个多漂亮的女人，就会发现她们婚后全都是一个样子，总会让人兴味索然。她开始讲起阿肯色州的事情，讲同样干燥，一望无际的绝望荒漠，比橄榄球星还要高大粗壮的仙人掌（它们的规模不是按照球队，而是按照观众来的！她说），远处五颜六色的嬉皮士车队，当然还有借汽油时遇见的精瘦的毒品贩子。除了灰尘，空气中有泼洒的汽油和烧焦的轮胎味，你自己呼吸道里的血气。你经常闻到这血气吗？我装作不经意地问她，她吊儿郎当地抖起脚，张开胸襟向椅背靠去，想找一个透气而舒服的姿势。我不算是一个能让人感到舒服的女人，她很明白这一点。她眨着自己绿色的眼睛，最后低低地放下来，假装在看我手上的菜单。我忽然想起那个时候：她还摇摇晃晃地在沙滩上跑跑跳跳，看见涨潮的浪花就尖叫着避让，泡沫和沙滩在斜阳中闪闪发光，海浪冲上来压扁的可口可乐罐头，扭曲在一团的鱼线，大片的黑色海菜。对于还年少的我来说这片海滩没有远处望见的那么可爱，在粘稠的海风中我摩擦着双臂，只想快快洗个澡。她冲进泡沫和脏兮兮的泥沙中，向我挥舞着啤酒瓶绿色的碎块，叫着笑着，以为自己找到了什么宝藏。我才意识到我在皱眉。也许我也认为那片碎玻璃很美，我却说：安娜，那是垃圾，把它丢了！

她说着公路上的旅行推销员，她为了看他踩着独轮车丢橙子，买了他一盒早就化掉的巧克力。我说她很幸运，赶在他把独轮车也卖出去之前看了表演。她摇着头，他没那个天分，不像我，我没准会抓住他问他个人所得税上缴情况，然后要求他打开车后备箱查看是否有违禁品，再在他试图反抗之前一枪崩掉他。我试着说明我的工作并不是这样。她从来都不会听。她粗略地扫了我推给她的菜单几眼，就把它拍进了服务生的胸膛。我要和她一模一样的。她指着我说。椅子的两条前腿被她踹地翘了起来，她把重心放在后两条椅子腿上，摇摇晃晃。看起来很悠闲，但她自始至终都不愿意把身子超过桌子，似乎是想要离我越远越好。这很正常。即使无人追逐，恶人仍会逃窜。

有好几年了吧？她问我的近况。她从来不在我的生日给我打电话，我知道她用电话卡不超过一个月就会把它们悉数掰碎，她的那行数字就像她多变的性情那样跳动不止，而我却从来没有变过。我知道那行数字随着艾莎·艾雷德尔的名片卡在她的车窗上，被太阳晒的发黄。卡在她的视网膜里，卡在她的脑壳里，又有什么区别？她不会打给我。我说我们分开已经有五年。她拍着自己的脑袋，说好像是过了一个世纪。你为什么要盯着我？你以为我会掏出把枪吗？我确实在盯着她，只是盯着她纤瘦的手，它们原本白嫩而细腻，现在手心已经变得粗糙而蜡红。它伸到她大衣做的甲壳下面，我在摇头。她冲我笑，我总觉得有些迷幻，那是一张陌生女人的脸，不是我的安娜的脸，有一副稚气而快活的表情，大眼睛不舍地盯着我，追着我，喊着艾莎，艾莎，艾莎。她眉骨末端曾被钝器击碎，以至于眉尾再也没有长出来过。那之下的眼睛依旧跳动的很快，像是顽童摇晃树干，地上不断摇晃的绿色光斑。她有意无意地环顾四周，在不超过两秒后，她攒满茧子的手拿出一包软塌塌的万宝路香烟。要来一根吗？我说我戒了。你总不能总在会议中途失控，然后冲到吸烟室吞云吐雾，留下他们一脸茫然。我说我至少也应该看起来坚强一些。在你的亲妹妹看来，你简直强硬的没话说，不是一两根烟的事情，有些人就是喜欢找借口。她不屑地把香烟丢到我面前。我摇出来一支。滤嘴和烟草的交界处稍一挤压就会出现裂痕。像我们的关系。她把点着的香烟叼在嘴角，乳白色的烟气从她脸旁喷过，她红色头发被剪短，被她全抹在后面，我不知道她已经成了一个会打开发胶盒，像个冷酷的所谓社会精英那样装点自己的家伙。那么她的脸上就没有柔软的事物了。似乎烟雾也无情。我的香烟含在嘴里，滚掉了一层口红，我吮吸到她身上的味道，一路赶来的湿气。我讨厌海岸，她总会带我去。扭着我下水，她承诺我会没事，我却听不见，满心觉得我会淹死，她就张开怀抱拥抱着我，像是渔民们搅和在一起，捆的紧紧的两只狼狈的浮标。她略矮我一头，我的鼻子杵进她湿润的红发。我也许怀念这些。

火，安娜。

我以为你不会主动和我说话呢。她放松双腿，椅子猛的倒回去，接着她靠着桌子就向我冲过来。傻瓜。她说我连怎么靠近别人都忘记了，除非——放下武器，举起双手！她开玩笑地举起手，差点把打火机掉进服务生递上来的咖啡里。我尽量小口吸，尼古丁会让人放松，我不想这样，尤其是她还在这里。你喜欢喝咖啡吗？这就像是问条子喜不喜欢揍人一样。我不会像一个律师那样大声喊：异议！可你一直在反对啊。她说。

你这些年还是一个人吗？她目光离开我，装作不经意地扬起眉毛，捏住奶杯转着圈倒入纯黑的液体。然后像是泰坦尼克号上的锅炉工，明知道不可能回避开冰山还是疯了一般往里面铲煤。她一勺又一勺地往杯子里加糖，即使动作粗犷到溅出不少，全洒在茶碟里，让人以为这位女士其实是不折不扣的酒鬼，现在操持着因为中风而颤抖不已的双手。我问她是广义上的还是狭义上的，狭义上的是什么意思？我和她说了本市的大法官在某个等红灯的夜晚向一位女郎摇下车窗，而后被罢免职务的事情。她拍着桌子大笑起来，询问我当晚的女人是不是也有一头金发。我说这没有办法，他丧妻已经长达十三年，可是法院里的那帮混蛋不会管你有没有死过老婆，是不是只能通过塞点东西在尿道里解决生理问题。我准备领养孩子，但我觉得我会是很坏的家长。她说，你就是。看看我。她无辜地张开双臂，你总不能把所有不想做的事情都推给我，即使你说：我从来没有要求过你做这些。你知道这是不可能的。我说我和一个罗马尼亚女人同居了三个月。仅此而已。她会说很多我听不懂的话，直到她要返乡的那天和我说的告别我也听得不太明白。我也许正是看上她这一点，甚于她苗条的身材和挺拔的胸部。在我看来她只是去买一些难吃的要命的撒着粗盐的面包，却忘记了骑自行车。走得太快，走得太远也是没有办法到达老皮埃尔开的面包店的。就像你总不能坐着波音737去上学一样。

我喜欢说这些奇怪的话，好让她轻轻笑起来，就好像嘴里时常蹦出几个脏字，小孩子总是觉得这样很出风头。他们爱你是个美人，也爱你是个俗人。当然主要还是因为你是个美人。俗人总是千千万的。什么东西多了，就不稀奇了。她很开心我的话开始变多，而吸烟的节奏也越来越猛。像火车的车轴，一次嘴边，一次烟灰缸，一次嘴边……转个不停。我的嘴就是无声的汽笛。你记得我们第一次吸烟吗？她突然扯着我的袖子，我愣住，瞪着她的手。我也许不该这样，但那几乎是一瞬间的反应。她甩了甩手，似乎沾了什么不干净的东西，然后把它们抱在胸前，上半身缩成一团，只略微伸出一只手搅动咖啡。我说我只记得咱们为这玩意挨了一顿打。你打了那个喜欢哭鼻子的小胖墩一拳，他就挂着乌青的眼眶从学校跑了一路到咱们家门口去告状。如果他按这个速度再跑上几个来回，他就不至于是死后送到肥皂厂才能成材的废物。但我们确实应该感到幸运，因为他除了撞见我们吸烟没有撞见别的东西。她似乎想要解释一下什么叫做“别的东西”。我望了望附近，看看店内的人，她不耐烦地深吸一口气。没有了下文。

她说，我喜欢你，也许掺杂着嫉妒。我会因为你多看了某个穿流苏皮夹克，脚蹬可笑牛仔靴的乐队歌手几眼而生气，尤其是他还向你吹口哨。然后打碎我的储蓄罐去买一条剪了好几个破洞的牛仔裤。你却和我说，安娜，这是个灾难。我想过把头发染成金黄色，就像你一样，众人所爱。我成不了那种人，况且老爷子的皮带不是吃素的。我干很多蠢事，但你不会说什么感谢的话，因为你明明就知道那就是蠢事，不是这家的事，那家的事，就是我做的蠢事。所以你清楚地告诉我，安娜，这很蠢。一件两件蠢事，你会当做我冥顽不灵，但是当我做完了所有不利于我的最愚蠢的事情呢？你会说你爱———她飞快地眨起眼睛，伸手捂住自己的口鼻，接着把脸转向一边。你不会。

她又讲起了阿肯色州。拖车，还有很多辆保险杠在地上刮出火花的破旧皮卡。就像我们小时候偷偷打开电视机看乐一通秀场那样，歪心狼和BB鸟所驰骋的那一片一成不变的荒原。这就是那片土地。也许更加危险。毒贩请她吃锅里的响尾蛇肉，条件是要坐在他的腿上进食。她拿着“大家伙”下车，马上就赢得他们的尊敬。我有一瞬间觉得热沙和阳炎，仙人掌和风滚草，拖车和夜行摩托帮全都是假的。她是个满口谎言的骗子，穿着一身明显不适应长途旅行的行头，好让我相信她是某个有头有脸的人物。她也许根本就没有离我很远，我总觉得她开着我们第一笔工资合买的二手车，绕着某个刻了其中有我们两个人姓名的心形的树桩子转了长达五年。她绕着我的生活公转了二十多年，然后像是哈雷彗星一样消失了。你知道她会回来，总有一天。不论是来看你，还是来看你的坟头，或者躺在你附近的坟头。她总会回来。

我和她说我做了一个梦。我们都回到了小的时候，在月夜下的漆黑海洋里游泳。她游得很快，全然没有顾着只会踩水的我的感受，我又气又急，却根本追不上她，只能眼睁睁地看着一点紫红冲向滔天巨浪，然后没入，消失不见。那道巨浪高过了月亮，变成了一堵漆黑的墙。我突然觉得挽回没有意义。安娜，没有人是长不大的，是吗，就好像雷纳德今年可以捡起地上的柳枝揍你，明年他就只能动用皮带才好让皮糙肉厚的你印象深刻。即使我们都在，你也会走得很远，忘记骑自行车，于是朝出租车招手，他为了多赚钱把你拉到十里八乡外的机场，而你稀里糊涂地就坐上泛美航空的飞机，去到某个鸟不生蛋的地方吃已经融化的巧克力，并且安慰自己这样好过和家里人共进晚餐。她笑着摇头。

她讲起夜半俱乐部的脱口秀场，你知道，每个人都坐在一个黑不拉几的房间里，小茶几上放一盏小灯，好像这样人们就忘记这个地方是一个乡下的自助餐厅。她说她将会在这里完成梦想，于是油头粉面地走上台，对大家说她要掏出记着滥俗笑话的小本本。在稀稀拉拉的笑声后，她掏出枪支，大声喊：抢劫！我知道她是个有幽默感的坏家伙，但没想到她放火烧了那个地方。也许仅仅是因为爸妈死的时候把她所有的良心都带走了，而没了老警长雷纳德在后面骂骂咧咧地放空枪，她没有什么干不出来的事情。我说我应该也有责任，她已经在亲我的嘴唇，我却没有要她从我身上下去，任由我们两个变成人们口中性情古怪，不近男色的老处女。我说我希望这些人被摩门教徒统统射杀。她说你自己就可以，但你从来拉不下脸干这种事情，就好像你背地里像个开开关关的吹风机一样不断吸烟，接着吐出一连串脏话，但你见了他们，你还是说，是的先生，是的女士。她说我面对这种事情就像是枪管子短了人家一截的男人对自己的裤裆藏藏掖掖。

我知道雷纳德对咱们算不上好，至少比不上亲生爹妈。但我喜欢他一瘸一拐地晃悠到冰箱面前，为我们取消暑的汽水。他说他不会出一个子儿让我们俩看牙医，于是把汽水和巧克力放在冰箱的最高层。但他糊涂地以为咱们不会长高。当然，我们还是两个小不点儿的时候就会叠罗汉，然后被当作小偷被他铐在一起，接下来的两天我们都会作为连体婴儿度过。你说他的警徽和手枪总有一天是你的，你已经看上好久了。我知道你没有当警探的天分，但作为刑警来说你的行动力很不错。你知道你总有一天会接替老爷子成为小镇警长，尽管在餐桌上还是他说了算，你不能把鞋子放在桌上，也不能抱着一直叫的小狗共进晚餐。你没有动他的遗物，那个酒后驾车的王八蛋在法院里被射杀后你把雷纳德的枪丢进了墓园里，警察还没找上门来，你就消失了。我讨厌律师，我讨厌他们喊：异议！似乎那王八蛋撞死了雷纳德还有理了。但事情也许就是这样的。不管我们接不接受。他被枪杀也是如此。轮到他们尝尝世事无常。但我不需要你做蠢事，安娜。我从来没有要求过。

这是没有用的。她撅起嘴，皱着眉头看了一会儿天花板。她一旦起步，就会走得很远。她说起她抛下没有油的二手车，在喷气飞机巨大的起落声与扭曲阳炎中前行。前面等着她的是什么，汽车旅馆，剑拔弩张的帮派还是树荫下躺倒的人和装了两百万美金的箱子，她不在意这些，她不在意其他人来到这儿所追寻的事物。她只知道要离我越远越好。她抢了某个银发老人的车子，接着触发了某个加油站旁便利店的警报，满瓶的威士忌们坐在她的副驾驶里惊恐地晃荡，像是尖叫的女士。她一脚踢翻了毒贩们烧着的锅子，强硬地要求让她加入，把她报废的警官证塞在反对者的嘴里。她和她的小伙子们把旅行推销员团团围住，直到他学会骑着独轮车杂耍。她说他没有成功地抛接橙子，于是她开了枪——把空中的橙子悉数打烂。我说，你过得好吗？她说她当上了奈德帮的头领，答非所问。我问，你会留下吗？她说要确定这一点最好还是直接把她抓起来的好。

她说，即使我现在告诉她门外有五十个警员等着缉拿她，她也不会感到丝毫讶异。我说我宁愿相信她把她的拖车开到了这里。我不是吉普赛人啊。她说。你也不是枪击犯。她没有当警探的天分，但她还是在电视上公布的袭击画面上认出了那个蒙面的凶手。她知道睡在自己枕边的人听见警笛声就会半夜惊醒，尽管她俩都应该对这个声音再熟悉不过。于是安娜做了一件最蠢的事情。她逃跑了，成了默认的犯人。我不需要你这样做。我已经做了。而且做得很好，走得很远。你这样说是因为你嫉妒我，你是个只会骑着自行车围着公园转圈，不会离家太远的乖小孩。你只会远远地站在海岸线上，不猜测看不见的天蓝色世界后面究竟有什么。你不适合作恶，还是离这些远远的好。她不需要再续杯，把钞票压在茶碟下面。没有吸完的烟卡在烟灰缸的槽里寂静燃烧，她说剩下的全给我。

我叫她不要走。我说外面已经被包围了。我从身后抽出枪。她望着颤抖的我微笑，抓住了我握枪的手。击槌弹了上去。

我那天下午在咖啡厅外看见了一个穿白色商务套装的男子环抱着双臂，把上半身撑在车窗外。他看起来就像一个旅行推销员，而他的车子后面拖着巨大的拖车车厢，侧面沾着灰黄的泥土，他没来得及把它好好清洗。我请他抽了支万宝路香烟，然后对他说：我要他把独轮车卖给我。

他的脸色一下子变得很难看。

（完）


End file.
